


Breaking and Entering

by BrennaCeDria



Series: The Hero, The Champion, The Revolutionary [16]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, Prompt Fic, partners in crime, ugly hats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrennaCeDria/pseuds/BrennaCeDria





	Breaking and Entering

_Prompted by the following post from imagineyourotp on tumblr: Imagine your OTP in some sort of meeting or event where they have to be serious, but they keep catching one another’s eyes and have to hold in the giggles. As usual, I'm playing in Bioware's sandbox!_

* * *

Ria crouched behind the desk in the seneschal’s office, working the lock on the drawers as quickly and quietly as she could. It was her third visit to the seneschal’s office this month, but only the first that she was explicitly invited. She’d arrived while Bran was still out running errands of his own, however, and she couldn’t resist the opportunity to torment him even more than she already had.

Her pick snapped and she swore quietly, and was rewarded with an urgent shush from Isabela near the door. “If you don’t hurry up, we’re going to get caught,” the Rivaini hissed, but Ria just grinned.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got this. It might be more secure than the locks he keeps on his chest but I’ll get through it before he’s back. Besides, Varric’s taking care of things downstairs. If Bran returns before we’re done, he knows what to do.”

Luckily, there wasn’t any need to worry because the lock gave on her next attempt, giving the rogue access to the seneschal’s locked drawers. After quickly rummaging through each of them, she found one with a hidden panel at the back. Pulling the panel aside, Ria laughed so hard that Isabela’s curiosity got the best of her and she left her post at the door.

“You think this is for us?” Ria chuckled, pulling out the largest bottle of rum she’d seen in years.

Isabela took the bottle and uncorked it, taking a swig. “I think it might just be,” the pirate replied in approval. “Or maybe for  _after_  us, as things usually go between us and the seneschal.”

Still smirking, Ria retrieved her pack while Isabela stowed the rum away in a bag of her own. “Shit… Bela, please tell me you have it with you.”

“Kitten, you thought I was going to trust your memory to something as important as this? Of course I have everything.” Out of the same bag that now contained the rum came an impressive collection of sex toys, and one hideous Orlesian courtier’s hat. Ria snatched each of these quickly from Isabela, plopping the hat on her own head as she stowed each of the toys in the compartment she’d revealed earlier before replacing the panel and locking the drawer securely again.

“Now then, what should we do with the hat?” she mused to herself as Bela returned to keep watch at the door. “We should have brought a pretty box to put it in, pretend it was a proper gift.”

“I’ll have you know those were very expensive props we’re leaving behind, thank you very much.”

Ria paused her search for an appropriate display for the hat to grin devilishly at Isabela. “You act like you aren’t going to be  _well compensated_  for that when we get home.”

“Point taken,” the pirate nodded back, then pointed at a wardrobe against one wall. “Just put the hat in there somewhere, it’ll annoy him even more to find multiple surprises than just the one. Now hurry, here he comes!”

Stashing the hat and smoothing her hair down again, Ria hopped over the desk to settle into one of the two arm chairs, while Isabela took the other. Bran entered shortly after, snorting when he saw the pirate had accompanied Hawke but otherwise taking his seat without comment.

“I suppose you’re wondering why I asked you here, Serah Hawke,” he began as he fished a key from his pocket and unlocked his desk. Ria and Bela couldn’t resist sharing a knowing glance, and Ria very nearly started laughing then. Instead of the drawer with the hidden panel, however, Bran pulled a sheath of papers from another instead and passed them across the desk to Ria.

“Inside you’ll find the details of the… situation… we at the Keep need you to take care of. Guard Captain Vallen assures me you can handle our situation  _delicately_  so I expect you to be discrete.”

Ria read through the papers he’d handed her, and shrugged. “Seems simple enough,” she smiled. “What’s the pay?”

“The usual,” he replied, and Isabela snorted.

“Well then, you can assure Marlowe or whomever needs this done,” she gestured with the papers, “that they’ll have results by sundown tomorrow. Now, if you’ll excuse the captain and I…”

Bran glared at them both, then to the door. “By all means.”


End file.
